What Tonight Could Bring Us
by PepperHereLoudAndClear
Summary: It's the night bfore the Newborn fight in Eclipse and Jacob is waming Bella up. Edward goes back on his word and leaves Bella to assist in the fight, leaving them alone together. This could be his last chance. What will come from it? Lemons


**Hello everyone. Pepper here (: SO this is my first ever ever ever FanFiction about JacobXBella. Yay me!**

**Let me say now, this is NOT a Oneshot. Right now, it is simply a story with one chapter. Now I'm not saying this couldn't be a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews on it, I WILL add more. So don't just read it and go. That would make me sad **Frownie Faces* **

**Umm this took me quite some time to write, not only because it is my first JacobXBella but it's the first Lemon on this account. Oh yeah, this is a LEMON. So if you don't like then don't read. If you're iffy on the whole, Jacob and Bella situation give this a shot! And please review! **Smiles****

**Full Summary for What Tonight Could Bring Us: That night before the newborn fight in Eclipse, Jacob warms up Bella before hypothermia sets in. What if, instead of Edward staying, he was needed with his family and Jacob and Bella were left alone. What happens when the tension between them gets too much to handle? If this is Jacob's last chance, what will he do to achieve it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I let myself faze back into my human form and pulled up my shorts from my ankle. As I started to undo the zipper of the tent I couldn't help but notice about how fucking cold it _was_ out here. Bella must be dying. I crawled into the tent, ignoring my better instincts to attack the source of that horrendous stench. I saw Bella curled up in a sleeping bag on the far side of the tent away from Edward.

_That's right leech, you aren't helping her at all. _I zipped up the tent as he hissed at me. I walked to Bella whose lips were purple and body was a mixture of unhealthy colors. I couldn't help but growl at her bastard boyfriend that he didn't call me in sooner.

"Ja..Ja..Jake. Ya…ya…ya you don't have to d…d…do this." She stuttered as I approached her.

"Bella, this isn't a negotiable thing. You look like you're about to get hypothermia." I said rolling my eyes at her. I crouched next to her and felt a painful ice-cold hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and started growling viciously at that stupid thing that held Bella's heart.

"Don't you dare touch her." He hissed at me.

"You said to get her a personal space heater, well here I am! Or would you rather Bella lose her fingers and toes because you feel intimidated by me." Bella sighed heavily but didn't interrupt. Edward looked at me with one hard look and went back to sit in the far corner.

_Hah!_ I couldn't help but shout in my mind

I unzipped the sleeping bag and squeezed my way into it somehow. I zipped it up behind me and wrapped my arms around Bella. She sighed in relief and pressed her icy fingers against my chest and I jumped out of reflex.

"Holy shit, Bells. You're freezing. You should've called for me to help you." I said in all seriousness. She smiled up at me but continued to chatter her teeth. I felt her kick out of her boots and press her toes against me causing me to shudder.

After a couple minutes, her chattering stop and she began to relax against me. I couldn't help but smile down at her. _I_ helped her. Not her stupid leech.

"Hey Bells, your lips are still some scary shades of blue. Want some help with that?" I teased causing her to roll her eyes heavily.

"Easy boy." She cooed like I was dog. I couldn't help but laugh but stopped immediately once she pressed her face into my chest. God, her skin felt so good against mine.

It was then I noticed just how close we were in this tight sleeping bag. Her body was pressed against me in the most perfect ways and I wanted so bad to just pull her somehow closer to me. I ran my hand up and down her sides feeling several layers of clothing but it still felt wonderful. Her hair was messed up and a couple strands fell in front of her eyes. She took a deep breath of my skin and I couldn't help but notice her eyes roll in her head as she enjoyed it. There were so many things I wanted to do to make her eyes roll in the back of her head with pleasure.

She started to drift away and mumbled incoherently.

"Jacob. My wonderful, amazing Jacob. Don't ever leave me." I knew she wasn't asleep, but man was she not aware. I didn't try to hide the shit-eating grin that spread over my face. I started to think of her sighing my name in more ways than one, as I let her know she was the only girl in my entire world. I ran my hands up her sides again and wondered what they would feel like bare with goose bumps running down following my path. I wanted to know the sound of her heavy breathing as she begged me to continue.

"Would you _please_ attempt to control your thoughts, dog?" Edward snapped a little louder than necessary causing Bella to stir.

"No one said you had to listen, bloodsucker." I grumbled as I tried to soothe Bella back to sleep. It didn't work and she rolled over so her back pressed into mine. I buried my head in Bella's hair to hide the groan that almost tore its way out as she rubbed herself against me causing me to get excited.

"Please don't fight." She begged quietly. I held her against me and rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. She needed to relax for tomorrow.

"Sorry, love." I cringed. Didn't he realize her name was Bella? Not Love? "Your mutt just has some uncontrollable disgusting thoughts about you."

"Well at least someone does." I heard her say so quietly that I wasn't sure if I even heard it. But he definitely did.

"Love, don't start this now." I couldn't help but wonder how in the name of all things holy, did he _not_ think about her in that way? Bella just rolled her eyes and pouted like a child. I longed so desperately to kiss those pouty lips with everything I had. "_Mongrel!_ Stop thinking about her that way or so help me—" He was cut off instantly and snapped his head towards the opening of the tent, listening. Bella froze and shied back into me. I immediately wrapped my arms tighter around her and leaned down to her ears.

"Shhhh, it's okay Bells. Breathe." She let out a shaky breath and we both watched Leechy-Boy carefully.

"What's happened?" Bella asked as Edward moved.

"Some stray newborns have found there way near here. Plus Alice is having a really hard time figuring the whole day out tomorrow. So many things could go wrong…" He trailed off and Bella started breathing funny again. "I need to go help them." She just stopped moving.

"Edward! You promised!" She shouted. I could smell the salty tears forming and I kissed under her ear to calm her down.

He stood up anyway. "I know, I'm so sorry, love. But my family needs me, and I know that you will be fine. It's not like Victoria will know where you are."

"But Edward! You said you'd protect me! That you'd stay with me today! I know that it was a selfish request of me, but you promised." Bella shouted through tears.

"Bella." He pinched his nose and I wanted to punch that condescending tone right out of him. "You just don't understand. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here. I'm only doing what's best for you." How the fuck was doing this what was best for her? It was upsetting her obviously!

"Edward, no!" She yelled.

"Isabella." I hissed at the way he spoke to her in that name she hated. "Don't be naïve! Your mutts'll protect you and everything will be fine. If Victoria finds out what we're up to, she's going to come looking for me. Jacob's nasty scent will cover you and you will be fine. I'm doing what's best for you and I know that you will be sad if anyone gets hurt so I am going to go and help." She didn't respond. "You." He said pointing to me. "You lay a paw on her and I will kill you." Without another word that he or Bella could say, he kissed her forehead and left the tent in a sprint. Bella didn't move for a couple minutes so I decided to say something.

"Bella, you know that he's going to be okay." I said grinding my teeth.

"It's not about that." She snapped and I hid my smile from her. I hated that she was upset, but happy as hell that she was mad at him. "I'm sick of his stupid god damn promises that he never keeps." I rubbed her sides again to relax her.

After a couple moments I spoke again. "Bells?" She hummed in response, obviously drifting off into sleep. "What did you mean when you told Edward 'at least someone does'?" I asked curiously. She stiffened up but she sighed in defeat.

"You're going to get mad." She said in a tired sing-song voice.

"No, Bells. I promise I won't."

"Edward won't have sex with me." She blurted out suddenly. I froze but tried with all my control not to shake, curse, or scream. I focused on the thought that they _hadn't_ and that she was still mad at him. "He wants me to marry him and then he'll both change me and have sex with me."

"Marriage?" I said with a broken whisper. I had lost her, my Bells. She was marrying the one person in the entire world that I couldn't stand to see her with.

"I'm against it. With every fiber of my being I do not want to marry him." I grinned slightly. "At least not now." Well, that stung. But I'd take it. "He promised he'd never leave me—but he did—he promised that he trusts me—but has such an issue with letting me see you—he promised that he'd stay with me no matter what—but he just left. How the fuck do I know that he won't hold his end of the bargain once I _marry_ him." The word was said with disgust and distain and I hated that she wasn't excited about getting married. Even if it was to him.

"Yeah, that's really scummy. He's not the best with promises is he?" I said sadly. She sighed and moved a little, sending a shock straight to my pants.  
>"No. I've never felt so unwanted than when he said he wouldn't." Tears filled my senses again and I shushed her some more.<p>

"He's a fucking dumb ass, Bells. How anyone could not want you is beyond me." She didn't talk for a while and I felt her breathing slow to a steady pace and I realize that she was sleeping. I sighed and closed my eyes to try and sleep. I wanted to save this moment forever: Bella sleeping in my arms, pressed against me, feeling safe and warm.

It was about an hour later that I finally decided that it was safe to sleep. Just as I was about to slip under I heard a frustrated groan from Bella and she squirmed to get out.

"Too…fucking…hot. Stupid…werewolf." I couldn't help but chuckle and yawn as she slid herself up my body, causing friction to reach my excitement again. I groaned at the loss of contact and she gave me a weird look before unzipping her jacket.

"Uh, Bells?" I asked as the jacket fell to the ground revealing another sweatshirt. She lifted that up and I couldn't help but watch completely mesmerized. She took off the long sleeved V neck to reveal a white lacy tank top. She reached down to her jean button and undid it, zipping it down slowly. "Fuck, Bells." I groaned as my pants became unbearably tight. She just looked at me weird and wiggled the pants down her legs revealing her creamy white skin to me.

I couldn't move as I took in her smooth bare legs and black panties with a small heart on the side. "You're killing me here." I groaned as I took in her lean tight body. Holy fucking shit.

"What Jake?" She snapped at me, obviously not understanding why I was so groan-ee. She started to shiver. "Jake? Can you please scoot back over so I can get back in there!" She shouted through chattering teeth. Instantly I moved over and she crawled back in, gliding her body down mine. I bit my tongue to hold back the moan threatening to explode from my lips.

Taking a deep shaky breath I wrapped my arms back around her body and relished in how soft and perfect it felt here. After a second, she started squirming—trying to get comfortable but not realizing that she was grinding into my noticeable erection.

_How the fuck did she _not_ feel that?_

"Bells." I whispered warningly as I buried my face into her neck. She was still squirming this time moving her ass right over my erection roughly. "Bells!" I hissed. She just scoffed at me, like I was trying to make fun of her or something. She grabbed my hands to wrap more securely around her and moved once more, bringing me to limit. I roughly gripped her hips and ground my erection into her ass causing her to freeze completely.

There was no way she couldn't feel me pulsating against her.  
>After ten antagonizing seconds she let out a breath.<p>

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Sorry Bells. You just have no clue what you're doing to me." I said quietly—pulling her a little tighter against me to prove my point. She gasped quietly.

"_I _did that to you?" She said incredulously. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bella, you're the _only one _that can do this to me." I joked with an edge. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head and just as I was about to ask her what she was thinking, she gently rubbed herself against me causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. My hands on her waist tightened as I tried to breathe normally. Her hands went on top of mine as she rolled her hips again with more force causing me to let out a loud animalistic groan. "Bella. Don't…"

_Did you __**really**__ just tell her to STOP?_

Her actions immediately stopped and she started to shake. "You don't…want me?" She sobbed quietly. Without really thinking, I flipped us around so that I was laying on top of her, pinning her wrists beside her head.

"Bella." I said slowly so her tears would stop. She looked up at me with those huge doe eyes and I grew somehow harder. I pressed myself between her legs and she gasped with a small shudder. "I want you. I want nothing more than to take you right now and have you scream my name into the night, but I can't. Not because I don't want to." I paused for a moment to lean down to her ear, blowing some air on it and nibbling slightly. "And I _really _want to. But I don't want to be a rebound because your lee—I mean _Edward."_ I sneered. I didn't want her getting mad at me for calling him a leech. "Won't have sex with you." At the thought of _Sex with you_ I throbbed against her black panties once.

"Jacob…" She mumbled. My name from her lips was something I never grew tired of. I know Sam wasn't sure if I imprinted on her, but the problem was. There only was _her._ Girls had blank faces and colors had no meaning unless Bella was there. "You do want me." She sighed in relief and I couldn't help but smile down at her. It was her favorite smile—I could tell because my favorite smile spread on her face.

"More than you will probably understand. I love you, Bells." I said softly, letting go of one of her hands to rest my hand on her side.

"I love you too, Jacob." She said softly causing my heart to flutter.

_She loves me_.

"Oh Bella." I moaned, burying my face in her neck. I kissed it openly and she adjusted her position underneath me, rubbing on me again. "You don't know how long I wanted you to say that." After a moment, I went back to lying on my side and she turned to look at me, pressing herself against me roughly. "You really need to stop doing that." I whined causing her to giggle. My hand was making circles on her side and I 'accidentally' moved her shirt high enough that I could touch her velvet soft skin. I smiled sadly at the feeling. "God you're beautiful." I said quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt tomorrow." She said into my chest.

"Bells, we'll be fine. You know that we will all be fine." I said confidently letting my hand rise up on her skin some more, causing a trail of Goosebumps to follow my movements.

"Jake I can't lose you." She said against my chest. Her heartbeat was funny and I knew it was because of what I was doing.

_See Bella! _I wanted to scream. _Your body knows that you and I are meant to be, why can't you?_

"You're not going to lose me, beautiful. Although…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what evil plan was forming in my mind.

"Although what!" She shrieked, coming closer to me causing me to thrust my hips against her again. She blushed and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Nothing. It's just, I hate seeing you hurting Bella." I explained honestly. "I know that choosing between us is killing you, and I hate that you have to do it. Maybe it would be easier if I just took myself out of the equation." She gasped and her arms threw up to wrap around my neck, causing her shirt to rise more and my hand to spread across her flat stomach.

"No!" She begged. I rubbed my hands up and down her stomach, trying to calm her down. "Jacob! You can't!"

"Why not, Bella?" I said back a little too harshly. "I hate seeing you hurting like this! I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I'm so sick of that!" She shouted pushing me as far back as she could in the small sleeping bag.

"Sick of what?" I snapped back quicker than I should have.

"Everyone trying to tell me how I'm feeling or what I can and can't handle! It isn't fair to me!" So other people did this to her too? I mean, I knew her leech manipulates her, but was it this bad? "No _Love, _you're being irrational. No Bella, you can't see Jake because he'll hurt you. No Bella, we don't want you getting hurt. No Bella, let us do everything for you because you are incapable of doing so yourself! No Bella, you're too clumsy. No Bella, you're being a hormonal teenager I won't have sex with you." She continued to rant and mimick all of the things people have said to her and I was shocked. Why would they hold her back like that? All of those things make her who she is.

"Bella." I interrupt causing her to take a huge breath and look back up at me. "I'm not trying to tell you what's best for you. It physically hurts me to see you hurt. I don't know why, but it does. If you chose him, I don't know what I'll do. It will just be easier when I don't have to see you hurt and just know that you'd be happy, even if it isn't with me." I tried to explain as best I could.

"Sometimes he doesn't even make me happy!" She snapped back suddenly. I looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to explain. "I never feel good enough for him." I nodded, she had told me that a couple times already. "But it's like…work to try and be good enough for him. Like, when I trip he'll always say something like 'You need to be more careful, love.'" I chuckled at her impersonation of his voice but rubbed her skin again to tell her to continue. "As if it's my fault that I'm clumsy! I always try and dress pretty to try and compare to his sisters and family in general. He has Alice kidnap me so I can't see you and he practically _guilts_ me into marrying him." My eyes widened and a small growl echoed in my chest.

"Bella. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I don't know why they would make you feel bad about who you are because that girl is amazing. Not this person that he made you become." She was quiet for a long moment.

"When I'm with you, it's as easy as breathing." She said softly so I gripped her closer. "I don't have to work to be enough for you, because you always make me feel like I am. Your friends love me and treat me like one of them, while Alice treats me like an experiment. It's stupid because I do love you, but I just don't know if it's enough."

"Bella…" I sighed and she shushed me, rolling her hips violently against mine causing me to growl in pleasure.

"You make me feel wanted and beautiful." She continued with another roll. She was fucking trying to kill me. "You make me Bella." That was it, I couldn't stand this teasing anymore. I rolled her onto her back and let my hands trail up her silk stomach and up to her bra. I started kissing her neck to avoid kissing her lips.

_Not until she asked me too._ I kept chanting in my head. I started kissing down to the swell of her breast and let my hands sneak under the bra to grab them.

"Shit." I mumbled at them. Soft yet hard and the perfect size for me. She moaned and I pressed myself against her core again. I needed to hear her moan like that more. As I squeezed them I went back to her ear to breathe against it. "Does he make you feel like this?" I asked giving another squeeze and roll of the hips. She shook her head and her breathing began to come in short pants. "Didn't think so." I removed my hands and she whined at the loss of contact. I winked at her and teasingly tugged at the bottom of her lacy shirt.

"Jacob, please." She whined and I grinned at her.

"Please what?" I asked lifting it slightly.

"Take off my shirt." She begged. Well who was I to deny her? She propped herself up and I lifted the shirt carefully off of her I looked down at her skin and groaned again. Such smooth pale skin and those beautiful breasts were covered with a blue lacey bra.

"Damn it, Bells. You're so beautiful." I said between kisses _everywhere_ but her lips. Her body was squirming and her legs rubbing together. At that moment I was hit with the powerful scent of her arousal.

How many times had I dreamt of this? Too many to count. I could feel the animal in me begging to claim her as mine, but I fought it down. I wanted whatever was about to happen to be special for the both of us.

I pushed her bra straps down and she looked up at me with an embarrassed smile. Taking this as an urge to continue I reached behind her and thought of Paul and all the times he snapped these off. Thank god for Wolf Minds, I thought as I heard the near silent snap of it opening. I quickly threw it to the other edge of the tent and looked down at her, nearly drooling.

They were so perfect, just like her. Her arms moved to cover herself up and when I looked at her face I saw that she was very red with blush. I looked and saw the blush disappear into her bottoms. Looking back up at her I carefully removed her arms.

"Don't. Don't ever hide yourself from me. You are so perfect and beautiful." She smiled up at me and I trailed kisses down her neck to her perfect breast. Taking one erect nipple in my mouth her body shuddered and she let out a loud moan. Smiling to myself I realized that all the times that Paul and the others had thought of their sexual experiences had stuck with me and I didn't seem like a loser virgin.

I let my other hand start kneading her other one. Her moans of pleasure were enough to encourage me on so I switched and started giving enough attention to the other one.

"Jacob." She moaned in pleasure and I did a small victory dance in my head. That was _my_ name she was moaning. _Me_ giving her this pleasure. After I finished with them I let a trail of wet kisses down to her belly button. She giggled as I continued to kiss down and stopped just at her panty waistline and I looked up at her. Deciding that she needed to kiss me before I continued, I skipped that area completely—ignoring the beautiful and intoxicating scent that hit me and went to her thigh to kiss it. She groaned and tried to rub her legs together but I kept them apart. "Jacob…" She whined and I smiled.

"What Bells?" I asked teasingly. She growled a Bella-like-Growl at me and I laughed. I kissed the inside of her thighs and let my fingers ghost along every part of her body causing her to moan and squirm. I crawled back up to look her in the eyes and kissed every inch of her face, apart from her lips.

"Jacob…please…" She continued to beg. I lowered my face to hers so my lips were just a hair away from hers.

"Please what, Bella." I said slowly and husky. She made sure our eyes were locked before she spoke again.

"Kiss me, Jacob." She commanded and in an instant my lips were on her smooth ones. God she tasted better than I remembered. She kissed me back with no reserve or guilt and I let my tongue tease out on her tongue, begging for entrance. She immediately obliged and we both let out a quiet moan when our tongues began to fight for dominance. We rolled onto our sides and I let my hands ghost down—giving a quick squeeze to her breast—than continuing down to the place of my desires.

I let my fingers dip into the side of the underwear and tugged it once before pulling it back up to tease her. We pulled away for air and Bella grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I can't make you choose me." I said quietly, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "But if we keep going, there is no way I'll be able to get over you." I admitted as I kissed her once more.

She touched my cheek and made our eyes lock.

"I don't want to talk about tomorrow or Edward or anything else. It's just you and me. Jacob and Bella." She said with a firm voice. I kissed her slowly and nodded. This is how I wanted to remember her. I started kissing her again and reached back down to her panties. I adjusted the sleeping back and crawled back down to her to pull them off of her completely. I looked at her in complete shock.

I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't freshly shaven and beautifully bare. Before she could get too embarrassed I noticed how wet she was. "Shit Bella. You're this wet for me?" I asked as I let a finger enter here. She was tight and warm for me. For _me._

"I've never felt this way for any one else. Not even Edward." She said with delicious passion. She started to moan again as I began to slowly pump in and out of her. I went back up to her to kiss her and pump her roughly. I added a second finger and she pulled away to let out a delicious yelp. "Jacob!" She moaned.

"Bella." I sighed as I curled my fingers in her causing her to shudder. Her mouth formed a small little 'o' as she panted heavily. With a devilish grin I went back to the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen and barely gave it a small lick causing her to moan. Using my other hand I spread her and began to lap up all her sweet delicious juices. This was all for me, only ever for me. Her body began to convulse and her moans got louder.

"Jacob!" She shouted as her walls clenched around my fingers and her sweetness drenched me. I licked up every last drop before coming back up to her, kissing her softly, and pulling back to see her lazy grin. "That was amazing." She said with droopy eyes.

"I could say the same." I said with a smile. She pushed on my shoulder and I used that as a sign to lie on my back so I did. "What are you doing, Bells?" I asked as she straddled my lap.

"I want to make you feel good too." She said while biting her lip. God she was so sexy when she did that. She ran her fingers over my body and I shuddered at her cool hands. I watched as her eyes lit up with curiosity and innocence as she trailed her finger down from my belly button. "I've never done anything like this before." She admitted to me. I ran my hands up her thighs, still trying to save this view of her: Naked, flushed, and biting her lip: last forever.

"I never have either." I said causing her doe eyes to widen.

"But…before?" She tried but stopped when I chuckled.

"Having a linked mind to the pack isn't always a bad thing." She laughed I was mesmerized by the way her body shook when she laughed.

"See? You're honest with me. That's why I love you." She leaned down to kiss me full on the lips.

I knew that tomorrow when we woke up and she went running back to her leech, this would kill me. It would actually kill me. I would remember this for the rest of my days.

"Just do whatever you want and would feel comfortable with." I said with an encouraging grin. She bit her lip again and nodded. She bent down and started to kiss down my neck and chest. Her hands made trails that I tried to commit memory. She moved to kneel in between my spread legs and her small cool hands danced over my abs.

Her hands went to the top of my sweats and I let out a shaky breath. She gave them a little tug and taking her sign, I lifted up my waist so she could tear them off of me. God the cool air felt good on my growing harder erection. She let out a short gasp and I couldn't help the cocky grin that welcomed her.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Bells." I reminded silently begging for her to do away with me. I felt her tiny hands wrap around my length and I let out a moan in pleasure. "Christ. That feels amazing." I said when she looked up at me for conformation. With a confident smirk she starting to stroke my length with force that cause me to hiss in all out pleasure. With a giggle she grabbed it roughly and continued to pump up and down. "Belllllllssss" I moaned loudly. She stopped suddenly and I whined like a dog begging for her to continue.

I looked down at her to see what she was doing and saw her looking at my cock, dripping slightly with cum, and licked her lips.

"Bella, you don't have to." I said quietly. She instantly shushed me and gave one tentative lick causing my whole body to stiffen and shake. Taking that as a good sign, she wrapped her mouth around me and began to suck and used her fingers to pump what her mouth couldn't fit.

"Bell—aa" I accented. I felt her teeth graze around me and I shuddered at the wonderful feeling. This was better than I ever imagined or what I ever saw in the boys' minds. I felt my insides start to tighten and I released my grip—which had been on her hair pulling her to continue. "Bella…stop…that…" I tried but she fought back and held onto my thighs, sucking and biting. "I'm going to…cum." I tried quietly. She fucking _moaned_ around me and I felt everything tighten someone more. "Ahhhh. Bellla." I moaned when I felt myself finally let go. I could feel myself filling her mouth and she sucked and swallowed every last fucking drop.

She removed her mouth with a delicate 'pop' and sat back on her knees, wiping the excess me off her lips. Shit that was hot.

"Bella. That was…I couldn't even…" I tried to find the right words, to thank her. But I couldn't so I pulled her neck roughly down to me and let our tongues, which had each others taste on it, swirl together. Both of our eyes rolled in the back of our heads and we laughed quietly.

I always thought it was supposed to be…I don't know quiet when you did things like this. But with Bella, it was easy and felt like we were meant to do this. So we could laugh and still feel like we're about to explode with passion.

"Jacob." She whispered with longing when we pulled away for air.

"Bella. What do you want?" I asked while running my hand through her tangled hair. There were two meanings here. On one hand it was what do you want us to do right now? On the other hand it was _who_ do you want to choose and be with forever. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her flush naked body against me, causing me to grow hard again.

She looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that haunted me every night when I dreamt, every day when I closed my eyes, and those eyes that I saw around every corner. Her teeth held her bottom lip hostage and mesmerized me. Those lips that I imagine kissing me every day, those lips that I watch like oxygen, those lips that were swollen at this exact moment from our previous escapades. Her hand pressed into my cheek. Those hands that had just seconds ago given me the greatest experience ever, those hands that I longed to hold day in and day out, and those hands that I always longed to have a ring of our love on.

I closed my eyes as I waited for her to tell me she wouldn't be with me. Maybe, as much as it would kill me, she would want this human experience for me to hold. She took a deep breath and I kissed her one more time before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers.

"You Jacob. I want you. Now. Tomorrow. For as long as our hearts beat."

"I unders—" _Wait, what? _"Bella?" I asked snapping my eyes open. This had to be a dream. There was no way she said…yes.

"Jacob. I want you." She whispered with a quaver in her voice. Did she think I would reject her? "Unless you don't…" She mumbled to which I quickly slammed my lips onto hers painfully.

"I can't believe it…" I said sounding like a lost puppy.

"Jake?" She asked biting my ear. "I want this." She said as she grabbed me again, instantly making me hard. Finally taking her hint, I rolled myself on top of her and adjusted myself between her.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. "I only see you." I continued. She was breathing heavily and I noticed the fear coming off of both of us. Fear that this would hurt, that we don't know what we're doing, that we'll hurt each other. Fear of being alone. She was wet and I kissed her as I slowly and somewhat awkwardly slid myself inside of her. "Shit that's tight." I mumbled. She let out a painful yelp and spread her legs wide around me so give her some more room

"Owww." She moaned and I continued to kiss everywhere I saw. After a moment I felt her relax and I groaned at the feeling. "Jake. Keep going." She begged and I felt my eyes get cloudy with lust for her. I moved in as far as I could and then pulled out causing us both to shudder from the friction. I pulled back nearly all the way then pushed in quicker than before. We both moaned at the feeling.

"I love you." I repeated over and over again as I pulled back and shoved back it.

"I love you too. So much." She said back to me as we began to find a smooth rhythm. "Harder, Jacob. Faster." She moaned and I saw her eyes gloss over with lust and pleasure. I granted her request and started to pound into her faster. She was moaning and running her hands desperately through my hair.

"Holy shit, Bella!" I groaned as our pace quickened. "I want to worship you."

"Ahhh, Jacob!" She shouted as I continued to rock in her.

"Cum for me my Bella." I whispered into her ear causing her to moan again. "I'm about to…Jesus Bella…" I tried.

"Jacob! Jacob! Holy shit!" She shouted as I felt her walls clench around me and shake beneath me. As soon as she clenched, I felt myself release into her and we just lie there for a long moment as one as our breathing began to settle. I looked down at her face, which was glistening a sheen sheet of sweat and smiled at her. My real, happy as fuck, smile. She smiled up at me and glowed. I slowly removed myself and we both sighed from the loss of connection and friction when it happened.

"Bella." I whispered kissing her once. She ran her fingers over my Pack Crest tattoo. I rolled onto my side and she rolled over to press her back against my chest where this whole thing started. "I will treasure this forever." I whispered into her ear.

"Why would you treasure _this_ forever?" She scoffed and I tried to hide the hurt within me. Was I that bad? "When we'll do this again and I'll know what I'm doing?" I relaxed instantly and laughed with her, kissing her warm neck. "Jake?" She asked after a long moment.  
>"Yeah Bells?" I asked with a yawn.<p>

"We didn't use any protection and I'm not on the pill or anything. I haven't been for a while." I was quiet for a long moment.

_How could I be so stupid? She doesn't want to get knocked up at her age! Good job dumb ass. She hates you now._

"Bells." I whispered pathetically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid." I started to ramble. She silenced me by placing her hand over mine, which were around her waist. I sighed at how perfect this moment was. "Bella, no matter what happens, we'll get through it. We're in this together now." I said softly lifting her hand to my lips to kiss.

"I'm sorry it took so long." She admitted seriously. I chuckled and held her closer to me.

"I'm just glad you finally did." She giggled quietly and we began to drift into sleep. In a couple hours, this perfect bubble of peace we made in this hell hole would shatter. I would leave to protect my Bella, we would fight for her safety, and Edward would return. I don't know what would happen when Edward would return. Maybe Bella would doubt our feelings once more or maybe she would go running back to him. I hope that she would remember this and come running back to me.

In the distance I heard a wolf howl and I recognized it as Sam giving us the sign that everything was okay for now.

Seth, who I had forgotten was right outside the tent, howled back and I chuckled when I realized that he probably heard everything that just happened.

"I love you. My Jacob." Bella whispered in her sleep. I kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you too. My Bella." I whispered.

Thinking of how the fight tomorrow would go down, I smiled to myself at the thought of that leech losing his arm and having to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand Scene! Thanks for reading you guys, seriously. It was more fun to write than I thought. I'm not entirely pleased with it yet and will probably make edits to it later but for now, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, Review Review Review Review! If I get enough, I'll add more chapters but if not, it was stay a mere OneShot and no one wants that, now do we? <strong>

**Okay! Love you all.**

**~Pepper**


End file.
